A Shield Christmas
by shellbell33
Summary: One Shot Stories about the Shield during the Christmas Season. Late I know but I wanted to do a Christmas story. It will contain humor, drama, mpreg, slash, it's all slash, and love. Chapter 1 Garland : Never Let Dean and Seth handle garland. Just don't. You just don't.


**Garland**

**Written by Shell**

**A disclaimer**: I do not own the WWE or the Superstars that belong to the WWE. Vince McMahon does. Any other characters mentioned in this story belong to me. This is done for pure entertainment purposes.

**Pairings: Dean/Seth/Roman**

**Ratings: M **

**Author's Note:** One shots inspired by the Christmas Seasons. Will also contain mpreg, mush, kink, BSDM etc.

**Please read and review :)**

* * *

**Chapter One-Garland**

* * *

Garland was meant for the tree. You place the pretty, shiny, sparkly, itchy, tangled garland on the tree. Garland was also meant to decorate your railings, staircases, mailboxes, and pillars, etc. This is what you do with garland.

You do not use garland for sexual activities. You do not tie, bind, wrap, gag, hog tie, blind, your partner or partners to the bed post and have your wicked way with them. You do not do this with garland it was meant for Christmas and the Spirit of Christmas.

Using such festive decoration in such sinful activities such as hot sexual passion with your lovers has to be against the law. It would definitely put you on Santa's naughty list that's for sure.

At least Roman thought this was the case. Here he was tied up to the bed with garland he was trying to string on the tree. He had to wonder who had the bright idea to grab the garland, tie him up until he couldn't move and then with his partner in crime carry him up the stairs to the bedroom.

The funny thing, well the not so funny thing was this happened in broad daylight, in front of their open window. Their neighbors could have seen what his partners were doing. How embarrassing would that be?

He could see the front page news now.

'Roman Reigns, WWE champion hog tied with red, shiny garland exposed in gay porn.'

Yeah, Vince would have kittens over that one.

Anyway, Roman found himself tied up, brought to their bedroom, tossed on their bed like a sack of potatoes and then flipped on his back. One partner worked with his hands, securing them with the gold garland, while the other would slowly take the garland that was bound to his body off, and then he was stripped naked.

He saw the lust in his lover's eyes as they licked their lips as they stared at his naked and prone form. He was so vulnerable.

"Um, Dean, Seth… You do know that using garland in such manners put you on Santa's Naughty list." Roman stated.

"Since when have I been a good boy?" Dean chuckled as he licked his lips. "Wrap his cock in gold Seth. Want to make sure he doesn't come right away."

"I'm on it." Seth chuckled as he grabbed the gold strand and grabbed his lover's dick and stroke slowly earning a lovely deep moan from the bound Samoan. He then wrapped his lover's dick in pretty, sparkly gold rope."

"It itches." Roman moaned. While Seth's hand felt wonderful on his dick, the garland did not. It was itchy, and it scratched his sensitive dick.

"Yeah, you both are going to get coal in your stocking, vandalizing a Christmas like this." Roman stated.

"His mouth is next." Seth stated.

"I got that part" Dean laughed as he grabbed garland and wrapped it around Roman's mouth. "Dude, we don't need the commentary."

"Doesn't he look all festive?" Seth laughed.

"He sure does. But he's missing one thing." Dean winked at his partner as he grabbed a bag and pulled out a Santa's hat and placed it on Roman's head. He didn't miss the glare his lover was giving him.

"Perfect." Seth laughed and Roman growled at them.

"Tsk…Tsk… Roman, we don't growl at this time of year. You don't want to be put on the naughty list do you?" Dean laughed.

Roman glared at his lovers and struggled to break free. He'll show them not to make fun of his Christmas spirit.

"Uh… Dean, he's going to break out of garland." Seth stated.

"No, he's not." Dean replied as he slapped Roman's ass. "Behave, Roman or the next smack won't feel so good."

Roman huffed and glared at his lover.

"You really want a Christmas spanking Ro?" Dean asked. "Seth and I are in the mood to spank this beautiful ass."

Roman grunted as Dean and Seth smirked at each other and took turns spanking his ass. He let out a moan with each hit as his cock got harder.

"That's it baby." Dean moaned as he watched his sub just moan and arch his back as his hand slapped that perfectly round tanned ass. He was so hard just hearing his lover cry out.

"Mmm… that's it Dean… He's so hard for it. He wants us to spank him over and over." Seth moaned as he hit Roman's bottom again and again.

Roman was in bliss as his lover's hands were just abusing his poor ass. Sure, he was in pain, but the pleasure was outweighing the pain. He wanted more. He wanted his lovers to fuck him so hard that he would never be able to walk again. He tried to spread his legs telling Dean and Seth what he wanted.

"I believe our boy wants to be fucked." Seth grinned as Roman nodded furiously.

"I do believe you are right Seth. Look at him begging, his eyes want it, his body demands it, his cock is leaking. I believe since it is Christmas we should share." Dean grinned.

"We share anyway." Seth pointed out obviously not getting where Dean was heading.

"What I meant Sethie, is that we'll double team Roman." Dean smirked as he saw the look on both Roman and Seth faces.

Seth grinned. "Now, I'm game for some double teaming. I can't wait to hear Roman's explanation to Hunter when we return to Raw and while he's walking so funny."

Roman glared at his lovers once more.

"Don't worry Ro, we made sure you can't break the garland with some handcuffs just in case." Dean stated as Roman heard a click and looked up and saw his arms were indeed cuffed to the bed.

"You know Dean, this makes a pretty Christmas card." Seth laughed as he and Dean looked at the handiwork.

There on the bedspread and bound by different color garland and to their delight were Roman Reigns, WWE heavyweight champion, their lover, friend, brother and partner waiting to be devoured and taken.

"Christmas, my favorite holiday." Dean stated as he and Seth climbed on the bed and kissed their lover.

He too loved Christmas time, to be with friends and family. Time to let his lovers think that they got the best of Roman Reigns because in the near future he will return the favor. He moaned as he felt himself being speared by both Dean and Seth. Yes son, he'll have his revenge, but for now he'll enjoy the pleasure his dominates will give him.

-End-


End file.
